1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compositions for use in enhancing the performance of animals, such as horses, which compositions are composed entirely of natural substances and are adapted to be orally administered to the animals. The invention also relates to methods of preparing and utilizing the aforementioned compositions.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There are known methods and compositions for enhancing the performance of animals such as horses, dogs, etc. For example, in the field of horse racing it is known that a horse's performance can be significantly affected by injecting the horse with a quantity of adrenalin prior to a race. Such use of adrenalin is, however, substantially regulated or prohibited by law. Furthermore, such use of adrenalin is often disadvantageous because the chemical's performance-enhancing effect on a horse is generally quickly achieved and short-lived. Thus, if a horse is injected with adrenalin prior to a race while waiting in its stall (prior to being called to the gate) it is very possible that the adrenalin's performance-enhancing effect on the horse will occur while the animal remains in the stall, or before the race has even begun.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the disadvantages of known compositions and methods for enhancing the performance of animals such as horses, dogs, etc.